A Broken Crown
by Child of Twilight
Summary: How far will Wyatt go to get his brother back? And can Chris resist the temptation? Can he turn his back on being ruler of the Underworld alongside Wyatt and turn his brother back to good? Or will the temptation of evil make him fail?
1. Fallen

A BROKEN CROWN BY CHILD OF TWILIGHT

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

****

Summary: How far will Wyatt go to get his brother back? And can Chris resist the temptation? Can he turn his back on being ruler of the Underworld alongside Wyatt and turn his brother back to good? Or will the temptation of evil make him fail?

****

Author's Note:

Warning: This is slash people. That means male on male action. If you do not like that leave NOW. No flames accepted by homophobes after this point.

This story deals with incest, and rape. If you do not like that leave NOW. No flames accepted on the subject after this point.

Ok, then. If you're still here after that. You have been warned. Read at your own peril.

CHAPTER ONE: FALLEN

The world had changed. Wyatt Halliwell had become the Source, the ruler of all and the world had changed. Everyone bowed to him now. But if Wyatt was their Liege, then Christopher Halliwell was their Prince, Prince Consort maybe but he still held power over them, no matter how little use it was to him personally.

It all started with a book, a legend, a myth… a promise of power. Where blood met blood, pure power sprung between them. Where kin joined with kin, the power to rule an empire was bestowed. At least that was how the Ancient Egyptians saw it. And a few thousand years later, so did Wyatt.

And so Chris had become what Wyatt had demanded of him, what Wyatt had forced upon him; his brother's lover, a ruler of the Underworld and everything else Wyatt had dominion over.

In the beginning, he'd fought him tooth and nail. Had resisted with every ounce of power he had. At least until Wyatt had stripped him of them, and then begun a campaign of persuasion which had leeched Chris's will from him. As the months past, Chris was torn, feelings that should never have been being dredged up wilfully by his elder brother. Through Wyatt's administrations, brotherly love became something more, a longing developed to war with Chris's sense of wrongness about the situation, his revulsion, his own desire to stay with good magic.

In the end though, Wyatt had won. As he always did.

And Chris had stood by his new lover, stood by and accepted the mantle of the Source's Consort. Second only to Wyatt. His own blood initiation had been the spilled blood of Leo Wyatt, Elder. The ground had been awash with it.

Though he hated what Wyatt did to him, what he had done, what he made him feel, what he made him do, a part of him wanted the love his brother bestowed on him. After all, all his life Chris had been the unwanted, unplanned child. Ignored by his father, resented by his mother, considered insignificant by his aunts whose lives had strayed from their sister's. Chris had always been starved for affection, and when Wyatt offered it so openly, a part of him that he hadn't known existed had revolted against him and welcomed it, craved it even as the rest of him despised it.

He was forced to kill those he wished to save. Forced to endure the touch of one who never should have dreamed of it. Forced to be held under evil's sway. Forced to live in a conflicted hell.

----------------------------------

__

Flashback.

Grasping his seventeen year old brother's elbow, Wyatt led Chris into the room. "Today," he began without delay, addressing the two dozen or so top upper-level demons gathered there, "We witness the dawning of a new power. Alone, I rule no longer. Christopher joins with me today, and our power shall make the world tremble. None shall stand before us."

Taking Chris's hand, Wyatt noted the unnatural paleness of his brother, the suspiciously bright green eyes. Even now, he still resisted but Wyatt could wait no longer. Once the bond was formed, the potions to ensure compliance would no longer be necessary.

Picking up the elaborately crafted athame, he sliced across the flesh of Chris's palm, and then did the same to his own. Clasping their hands together, he let the blood mingle and drip into the flaming potion before them. "In this night and at this hour, hereby we join our powers, blood set free for power's reign, bound together 'til life's end, this burning sign do we send, of power, blood, and mind possessed. Brother to brother, blood to blood, forever bound I do decree."

And blood mixed with blood, and Wyatt's powers grew.

And as the compelling potion wore off, Chris found himself irrevocably bound to his brother, mind to mind, soul to soul. He could no longer defy Wyatt. Wyatt had made sure that Chris belonged to him in every way imaginable. He was trapped.

The only good thing to come out of that event in Chris's opinion was the new powers he gained. Flame-throwing, the ability to flame in and out and a few other demony powers. He'd marvelled over the stories of when his aunt Phoebe was Queen of the Underworld. Now, he felt like he was reliving it. Except worse.

At least his aunt had been able to vanquish her Source.

----------------------------------

"My Prince," a demon said, kneeling before him, "Our Liege commands your presence."

From his armchair, Chris made a dismissive gesture, "Tell him I will be there in a minute," he said as he closed his book. Dressed in black and dark green, clothes crafted from rich fabrics, and power wafting from him like smoke from a candle, Chris would have been a very intimidating sight if not for the sheer presence and power of Wyatt.

Sensing for Wyatt's presence, and locating him in the anteroom beside their bedchamber, he flamed in, knowing Wyatt's dislike for orbing in front of demons. "You summoned me brother?" he said wryly, surveying Wyatt's somewhat ruffled appearance and figuring that he was running late for something or other.

Wyatt yanked him to him with telekinesis and pulled him flush against him, devouring his mouth even as Chris gasped in shock at the sudden move. "I want you," he growled in frustration as one hand reached up to play with Chris's longish dark hair, "I will come to you tonight. Be ready beloved."

Chris pulled back slightly, "Don't you have a meeting of some sort?" he asked, absently leaning into the petting.

Wyatt kissed him again, "I haven't been with you for two weeks. Even the Source gets frustrated."

"It's not as if you don't have enough people willing to… relieve you." Chris said with distaste, levelling somewhat piqued green eyes at his brother's blue.

"None of them are you," Wyatt said seriously, pleasurably kneading the skin at the back of Chris's neck, "I hold love for no one but you. Know that." He grabbed Chris's chin, forcing him to meet his eyes, "You do know that I will never let you go? That I will never leave you?"

Chris nodded, unwilling to trust his voice to speak. "Good," Wyatt purred, "Think of me 'til I return beloved and know that I will most assuredly be thinking of _you_…"

----------------------------------

A gentle hand brushing the hair out of his face woke him, his head was cushioned on a broad chest, rising and falling with its breaths. For a moment, he was disorientated, but awareness came quickly when a low chuckle rumbled through the chest beneath him. "I know you're awake sleepyhead," Wyatt Halliwell said amusedly.

Even as Chris opened his eyes, strong arms were moving him as Wyatt shifted them around so he was lying atop of the more slender of the two. A breathy laugh and a wisp of long curly blonde hair ghosted past his ear, "I think we both need a little time away from work Chris," he said, a slight grin lifting the corners of his mouth, punctuating his words with a firm kiss. "You fell asleep waiting for me beloved. I was most disappointed. One would think you were working too hard considering how dead to the world you were."

Chris tried unsuccessfully to blink the sleep out of his eyes, "Some of us have powers which disturb one's rest." he muttered, trying to swat the other man away so he could go back to sleep.

Wyatt smirked as he dodged Chris's swatting, "Did you neglect to take your blocking potion?" he asked with concern.

Chris winced with remembered pain, "No, one of your demon's decided to play with an innocent. The screams were such a soothing lullaby to sleep to." he said sarcastically, leaving the worst of his troubles unsaid.

Instantly Wyatt's features tightened with fury, and he rolled off Chris, pulling the slim form back to rest against his chest as he leaned against the headboard, "It won't happen again," he snarled, and then softened his tone when Chris jumped at his sudden mood change, "Don't worry brother, it won't happen again. How bad was it?" he asked, delving Chris with his power to see if there were any adverse effects.

Chris sighed with relief as Wyatt sent a burst of healing through him, removing the aches and pains and relaxing painfully stiff joints. "Mostly exhaustion," he murmured, groggy with fatigue, "And the complimentary splitting headache. You know, the usual."

Wyatt watched with worry as his brother succumbed to his exhaustion and fell into a deep sleep. Chris's power of empathy, inherited from his aunt Phoebe, had grown at an alarming rate in the past couple of years. While Phoebe had developed the ability to literally feel another's pain before her death, Chris had a far greater range. Where Phoebe's range was mostly restricted to the immediate one or two rooms surrounding her, Chris could sense nearly the entire mansion they resided in.

After the first time Chris had collapsed from sheer agony, Wyatt had ordered the lower levels, reserved for prisoners, moved to another location and every demon who came to the mansion had to take an empath blocking potion beforehand.

Wyatt was trying to find a way to strip it from Chris without affecting his other powers, but in the meantime the imposed isolation was all he could do. While Chris could adeptly block out the emotions of an entire crowd, he couldn't block out excessive pain. And it affected him nearly as bad as the one the pain was being inflicted on. The demon who had decided to flout his rules would pay dearly for this. Thanks to his incompetence, Chris would probably be bedridden for a day or two.

Carefully levitating Chris so he could pull down the covers, he gently slid the utterly exhausted man into the bed, securely tucking the blankets in around him. He didn't miss the pained wince when he jostled him, testimony to the harm inflicted on him through the carelessness of one of his subjects. Dropping a kiss on Chris's forehead to soothe him, and casting several spells around the room so that no one would disturb the slumbering witch, he left to take care of business. The demon would die a slow death.

No one got away with hurting his beloved.

----------------------------------

"How are you feeling?" Wyatt asked, noting the pale pallor and dark circles under his eyes. Chris had been sleeping for nearly a day and Wyatt had grown concerned.

"Better," Chris murmured, sitting up and taking the cup of hot tea that Wyatt pressed into his hands, "How long have I been out?"

"Nearly a day," Wyatt said, keeping his voice down to accommodate Chris's unvoiced headache. He nearly always had one after one of these episodes.

"I guess I just needed to sleep it off," Chris surmised, "I thought you were busy today. What are you doing here?"

"I was hardly going to leave you sprawled unconscious with no one to look after you," Wyatt explained, "We both know demons have a different view on 'care' and they're all too afraid to touch you. And then all the do-gooders couldn't be trusted not to take advantage of an opportunity such as this one. Besides, can I not be concerned for my lover without having to explain myself?"

"I suppose not," Chris agreed, putting the now empty cup on the bedside table. Wyatt drew him into a deep kiss and he moaned softly in appreciation. Wyatt gently pushed him down onto his back, settling himself over him and deepening the kiss. After a few minutes and with a frustrated groan, he looked towards the door where someone had just knocked and then back at the rather deliciously dishevelled Chris, sprawled underneath him. Growling in frustration, he gave him a rough kiss, and then pulled away. "We really need to finish this," he said, fixing his appearance in the mirror. "Just hold that thought, ok? I swear, the next thing that interrupts us is getting blown up!" he snapped, plenty aggravated.

Chris smirked at him, sitting up again, "The wonders of being the Source," he commented, "You'd almost think someone had planned this."

"Oh, just laugh!" Wyatt playfully sneered back, "I'll make you pay for that tonight."

"Is that a threat, Wy?"

"Just a little something for you to think on Chrissy."

----------------------------------

"I think I've neglected you long enough beloved. To hell with interruptions, I've already warded the bedroom so that the next person who tries it gets fried," Wyatt whispered into his ear as he slid a hand around his waist, holding him tightly to him. As Wyatt nibbled on his ear, Chris's eyes closed involuntarily, despair warring with longing inside of him.

Wyatt flamed them into the bedroom, the favoured method of transport for the Source rather than orbing. Chris yelped as he hit the bed bearing the brunt of Wyatt's weight on top of him. Slipping his hands down to Wyatt's sides, he began to tickle him mercilessly in revenge, only stopping when Wyatt grabbed his wrists and pinned them over his head. "That's not playing fair, Chris," Wyatt said with amusement, as Chris tried to squirm out of his hold, causing all sorts of delightful sensations as he accidentally rubbed up against Wyatt. "I already owe you some revenge from before. That's just strike two."

Chris's look changed from one of amusement to wariness, he knew that tone. Wyatt settled himself firmly atop the younger man, trailing his hands along his chest. Slowly undoing the buttons, he yanked it off before pulling off his own.

Kissing him forcefully, he swallowed the delightful whimpers that came from him as he played Chris's body like a finely tuned instrument. Re-pinning Chris's hands above his head with telekinesis, he concentrated on torturing his brother within an inch of his life.

Chris glared at him and breathlessly tried to tell him off, much to Wyatt's glee. Finally Chris couldn't take it anymore and fought back dirty, tormenting Wyatt using telekinesis and empathy to drive him insane.

Wyatt removed the final barriers of clothes between them, enjoying the feel of skin on skin. Summoning a vial of lubricant, he coated one finger and then without warning, slid it into Chris's entrance. The dark-haired witch's mouth fell open in shock at the intrusion and Wyatt took the opportunity to devour it once more, establishing his dominance over the other in this game.

Hitting Chris's sensitive spot constantly as he added, one then two more fingers, stretching him to accommodate his girth, groaning with pleasure and frustration at the length of time Wyatt was taking.

"You're such an impatient little thing, aren't you?" Wyatt teased, earning himself a pillow in the back of the head courtesy of the writhing witch. But his own control was limited as well, he was a virile young male after all and after all the interruptions he'd been forced to endure, he was at the end of his tether.

Removing his fingers, he replaced them with something bigger, carefully watching the brunette's face for any sign of pain. Seeing none, he began to move and soon rapture overtook them both.

Tired, content and sated, Wyatt sleepily drew Chris closer to him, spooning up behind him and possessively looping an arm around his waist before falling into slumber. Sheltered in his arms, a single tear fell from Chris's eye.

----------------------------------

****

Author's Notes: please READ and REVIEW. Opinions welcome. Should I continue this or not?


	2. Taming Chris

****

A BROKEN CROWN BY CHILD OF TWILIGHT

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

****

Summary: How far will Wyatt go to get his brother back? And can Chris resist the temptation? Can he turn his back on being ruler of the Underworld alongside Wyatt and turn his brother back to good? Or will the temptation of evil make him fail?

****

Author's Note:

__

Warning: This is slash people. That means male on male action. If you do not like that leave NOW. No flames accepted by homophobes after this point.

This story deals with incest, and rape. If you do not like that leave NOW. No flames accepted on the subject after this point.

Ok, then. If you're still here after that. You have been warned. Read at your own peril.

Thanks to all who reviewed! Your encouragement has allowed me to continue this fic.

__

A. Nonymous - most of what you wanted to see will be dealt with in this fic.

__

Eloise - the flashback idea has been noted.

__

Faith, Love and Penny Candy - the flashbacks are go!

__

Lex - thanks, it's always nice to know that reviewers like your fic even if they don't usually go for what it's about.

__

Silverfate - Thanks! :) flashbacks of a sort will occur…

And major thanks to:

Ashton, Cat, Chris Perry, Good Witchd, Jaime, Jen, Kaiyote, loves-wrath, mi-au, RoseWood1, Shelly, Slain, ssj, suzanne, The Astringent,

****

CHAPTER TWO: TAMING CHRIS

__

Wyatt's main conference room.

Wyatt had just finished a meeting of many hours length, and now the only people left in the room were himself and Lex, one of his highest ranking demons. He was a very special little demon to Wyatt's eyes though, if only because of the assignment he held.

Looking expectantly at the smirking demon, he waited to see what he wanted.

"There's a present for you in your chambers, a result and a reward for how well that ingenious little ward of yours worked, my Liege." Lex said casually, looking out the window at the expansive view, his whole posture screaming that he was well satisfied with this latest job.

Blue eyes bored into him from behind, "How… generous of you," Wyatt murmured, "I trust it is a present of the welcome kind?"

"He should be. Though I would hope he hasn't gotten overly mad and wrecked your rooms."

"He?" Wyatt asked.

Lex turned to face him, "Yes, he. Your brother was quite the slippery one to catch but he needs a helluva lot more experience if he's going to outsmart me. I thought you would be pleased that he's yours at last."

An anticipating smile lit the Source's face, "Yes, it will be a most interesting reunion. I shall go to see to my prize. You will be well rewarded for this I assure you."

Still smiling, he went to see exactly how his little brother was faring.

When Wyatt walked into the room, he was greeted by the sight of a wild-eyed Chris trying desperately to find a way out of the room. Wyatt had to give Lex his due, he always did his job well. The wards on the room were preventing Chris from leaving, and Lex had used a Phoenix to remove Chris's powers until he was more… amiable to the new world order.

"Long time no see, brother," Wyatt said, causing Chris to notice his presence. The sixteen year old blanched at the sight of him, and started frantically scanning the room for something to use against his elder brother, the Source.

Wyatt was not blind to his panic, and with a careless flick of his hand, Chris was orbed over to a chair. "Sit," Wyatt said, "Don't be a fool. You're powerless, there's nothing you can do except surrender. I'm warning you Chris, don't try my patience anymore or else I can't guarantee that your stay here will be either pleasant or painless."

Chris glared stonily at him, he knew better than to get into a direct fight with his brother, especially when his powers were down, but that didn't mean he would submit without a fight.

Wyatt moved closer, using his powers to ensure Chris couldn't move from where he sat, "Are you scared of me, Chris?" he asked regretfully, "There was a time when you smiled when you saw me instead of trying to kill me."

"There was a time when you weren't evil," Chris answered crossly, "Or a murderer."

Wyatt kept a firm rein on his temper. Chris had inherited their mother's mercurial temperament, and knew better than anyone how to provoke his big brother. Stubborn as a mule, Chris would only dig his heels in if Wyatt didn't tread carefully.

Still, there was no point in keeping him in the dark. The more time he had to get used to the idea, the better Wyatt's chances of winning.

Stepping closer, until he was towering over the chair, he leaned forward, ignoring his brother's flinch. "Do you know why you are here, Chris?" he said silkily.

Chris's green eyes flared with anger, "Probably so you can kill me too? What's the problem Wyatt, am I killing too many of your little pet demons for comfort?"

Wyatt's hand shot out and gripped Chris's jaw with an almost painfully tight grip, "Careful little brother," he cautioned, "You really do not want to get me angry. You've caused quite enough damage over the past year. I'm willing to overlook it for now, but angering me is not the way to go."

"Why?" Chris hissed, "So you can have a clearer conscience? You are _not_ my brother anymore, Wyatt! You are the Source of all Evil. My job is to kill you."

"Not anymore _brother_, you're mine now. The sooner you understand that, the better. And it's the Source of _everything_, good, evil and everything in between. You can't run from me any more, Chris, there's nowhere left to hide."

Chris swallowed nervously at the predatory look on Wyatt's face, "Just kill me and get it over with," he demanded, "I've heard enough of your ego trip."

Wyatt's smile was chilling to Chris's eyes, "I'm not going to kill you little brother. I have something else in mind for you."

In an almost parody of tenderness, he played with Chris's hair, even as the younger boy's breath grew shallow with barely masked fear. Locking eyes with Chris's, he spoke the words that would chill the other to the bone, "You're here because I want you here. And I'm not going to let you go. Ever. You _will_ rule beside me, you _will_ forget about the stupid outdated ideas you were raised with, and most importantly, you will be mine. In every sense of the word. Body, mind and soul."

As Chris's expression grew steadily more panicked, he gently stroked one pale cheek, brushing a kiss onto it, and making it very clear what the hidden meaning behind his words was, "You will be mine," he repeated, "My consort, my lover. And through it, our power will be so great that none will be able to stand against us. Make yourself comfortable in my rooms, Chris," he said, gesturing to indicate the lavish apartment, "You're going to be living here for the rest of the foreseeable future."

Wyatt had left this dance go on for a week now, and while it was somewhat amusing, he had had enough of it. For a full week, Chris had flinched at the very sight of him. Forced to share Wyatt's lavish apartments, and unable to leave them thanks to the wards, the dark haired witch was steadily feeling more and more caged, and as a result, more cranky than usual.

Also, he went out of his way to avoid Wyatt. He had even taken to staying up later than Wyatt so that he could sleep on the couch without him saying anything. Wyatt's revelation had shaken him to the core but the blonde had allowed him all the adjustment time he was prepared to give.

Having gotten dressed for bed in a loose pair of sleep pants, he padded to one of his studies, which incidentally, was also the furthest away from his bedroom so trust Chris to pick it.

Opening the door, he found Chris reading and obviously startled at his presence. "Coming to bed, Chris?" Wyatt purred, leaning against the doorframe.

"I'm not tired," Chris lied, his exhaustion evident by the dark circles under his eyes, "I'll go later."

Wyatt's smile was determined, "I don't think so Chris. Come to bed now. With me." he demanded.

Chris's eyes widened in shock, paling at the very thought of what Wyatt was suggesting. "No," he said quietly, shaking his head, "No way."

Wyatt stepped into the room, "I want you to get some sleep. With me. In _our_ bed." he said firmly, "It's not a request Chris."

"No," he answered, "You may be sick in the mind, but I'm not. What you want is wrong Wyatt. What's more, it's disgusting. I'll never do it. Never." He looked repulsed at the very thought.

"You seem to be under the impression that you have a choice here, little brother," Wyatt said silkily, "Now you can come of your own free will or I can force you to go. Your choice Chris."

He stared stubbornly back, "Do whatever it is you want, _warlock_, but I'll never go willingly."

"So be it," Wyatt said, with a small smile, "You know, this could be fun."

Advancing on Chris, who moved to put the couch between him and his brother, he swiftly caught up with the panicking witch. With a swift movement, he dodged Chris's frantic efforts at throwing something at him, and grabbed the witch's wrist with a firm hand. Grabbing Chris around the waist, he pinned him to the wall with ease.

Wyatt was taller, more sturdily built, older, stronger. A still growing Chris was not going to pose him much of a problem to subdue.

Hearing the shallow breathing of his brother, he said softly, "Are you going to come quietly or do I have to manhandle you some more. 'Cos I got to admit, it's kind of fun if you like it rough, if you get my meaning?"

Chris shuddered, "Do I have a choice?" he said bitterly.

Wyatt's grip on him tightened, "Always Chris. Take my word for it, taking the easier road will save you a lot of pain in the long run. You can't defy me forever, and I will use any means necessary to secure your co-operation if you force my hand in this. I don't want to hurt you but that doesn't mean I won't."

Keeping a firm grip on Chris's waist and arm, he led the teenager into his bedroom. Closing the door behind them and locking it so that Chris couldn't slip out in the night, he turned to face his shaking little brother. "Get dressed," he said, tossing him a pair of pyjama pants and a loose t-shirt.

Chris blanched further to a ghost-like pallor, but did what Wyatt demanded as soon as his back was turned.

Wyatt smiled at him reassuringly, and climbing into the bed, patted the space beside him invitingly.

Chris looked terrified, but when his eyes fell to the developing bruises on his wrists, he gingerly sat on the very edge of the bed.

Wyatt soon remedied that by looping an arm around his waist, and yanking Chris inwards so that his shaking form was pressed close to Wyatt's.

The elder witch noted his brother's fear with some genuine regret. He wished that things had never come to this, that they had never been turned against each other. But what was done was done.

And the only thing he could do now was to tame Chris to his touch.

Noticing that Chris had closed his eyes in an attempt to pretend that one of his worst nightmares wasn't happening, he took the opportunity to brush his lips against Chris's.

The teenager tried to jerk away but Wyatt's arm around his waist stopped him from going far. Using his free arm to hold Chris's head still, he devoured his mouth, trying to coax Chris into forgetting his inhibitions, and give in to the sensations he was creating.

Chris kept trying to get away from this new horror Wyatt was inflicting on him, but Wyatt was heavier and stronger, and he was firmly pinned down. To his own disgust, he felt something stir in him under Wyatt's ministrations, and so when Wyatt finally pulled away, he pleaded with him to stop.

To his surprise, Wyatt brushed a light kiss on his forehead, and acquiesced. Pulling Chris close to him, he settled in to sleep, leaving Chris to fret long into the night.

The next morning, Wyatt awoke to find a comfortable weight against his side. Chris had finally given in to his need for sleep and now slept soundly beside his currently despised brother.

Wyatt studied him silently. While he was chasing Chris because a blood bond between them would increase his powers dramatically, he couldn't deny that an attraction existed. Chris, while not yet full grown, had the makings of a stunner. Deep green eyes framed by long dark lashes, longish dark hair perfect for playing with, a baby face, and slender frame. Not to mention, he was probably the only person living who understood him somewhat.

No, it would not be much of a hardship for him to make Chris his.

No matter how much he wanted to deny it, Chris was the son of a Charmed One. Power was his birthright. Fearing it was not the way to go. And Wyatt would be the one to show him what he was truly capable of.

Chris was going to push him to the limits of his tolerance, he knew. But he would win out in the end. He always did.

In his heart of hearts, Chris didn't want to fight him, he was only doing so because he felt that it was the 'right' thing to do. All he needed was patience, and Chris would eventually give up.

And by then, nothing would be able to separate them again.

When Chris woke up, he was cocooned in a pleasant warmth, and for the first time in years, he felt… contented somehow.

A heavy weight across his middle shifted slightly, and memory of the night and week before flooded back to his sleep muddled brain. Panicking, he tried to scramble away but Wyatt's grip on him immediately tightened on him as soon as he realised that Chris was awake and trying to get free.

"Calm down," Wyatt murmured in what Chris thought was supposed to be a reassuring tone. Chris didn't buy into it for a second. Wyatt has not only _kissed_ him, his own brother, but had forced him to share a bed with him. Wyatt may be perverted, but Chris wasn't.

"Get off me!" Chris snarled, trying to loosen Wyatt's hold on him, "Let go!"

Wyatt contained his struggles with sickening ease, "I said calm down," he repeated firmly. "You don't want to force me to keep you quiet."

"I'm not going to be some docile little pet, you sicko!" Chris growled, his temper getting the best of him, "You can take your demonic perversions and stuff them up your…"

His words were muffled when Wyatt clamped a hand over his mouth, "What have I said before about tantrums?" he chastised, "Getting yourself worked up is not going to help persuade me that you're not a rabid animal that needs to be leashed so it doesn't bite the hand that feeds it."

Chris's replied mutter sounded anything but pleased at that. "Now are you going to be reasonable? Or are you going to try and attack me again?"

Chris actually tried to bite his hand, and Wyatt was forced to pull it back quickly. Well, if that was the way he wanted to play it….

Whispering a spell that rendered Chris as docile as a kitten for all his vicious glaring, having no clue at all that Wyatt found that expression quite adorable. Unable to resist, and blinking sleepily with suddenly heavy eyelids, he couldn't protest when Wyatt dropped a fond kiss on his brow.

"We'll talk about this later when you're feeling more co-operative," Wyatt said before Chris gave in to his spell induced lethargy.

When Chris woke again and realised he was alone, he breathed a sigh of relief. Trying to survive Wyatt's machinations was like trying to not get bitten in a shark pit. He knew, perhaps better than anyone living, exactly what his twice-blessed brother was capable of. He knew how single minded he could be. And while had never before had the full force of that attention turned to him, he somehow got the feeling he was going to get it now. In spades.

What Wyatt Halliwell wanted, Wyatt Halliwell usually got. And though it made him feel sick to his stomach at the thought, he apparently wanted _him._ But then, it was hardly atypical of the Source. He desired power above all else, and he didn't care how he got it.

Chris couldn't, _wouldn't, _let him have it.

He knew Wyatt wouldn't let his 'renegade' younger brother do anything to jeopardise his oh so precious seat of power.

And Chris was not going to change sides from good to evil. Not even for his brother.

Not to mention he felt disgusted at the very notion of what Wyatt wanted to do to him.

Things could only end up two ways; either he died or Wyatt did.

And for all that he had loved his brother before he turned, he couldn't shack up with the Source now.

Wyatt thought he couldn't do it, that he didn't have the guts. He was going to prove him wrong.

It was time for the last good Halliwell to take vanquish the Source.

When Wyatt stepped into his home that evening, a heavy lamp crashed down on his head. Momentarily dazed, he sprang into action when he felt cold steel at his throat.

Grabbing the slender wrist, he twisted it mercilessly, forcing his assailant to drop their weapon. Spinning around, he wasn't altogether surprised to see his brother reaching for a second athame in his pocket.

"What are you doing?!" Wyatt hissed angrily, grabbing his other arm.

Chris glared at him murderously, "Getting in touch with my inner demon. Isn't that what you wanted, o mighty Source?" He then tried to kick Wyatt's legs out from under him, struggling mightily in Wyatt's grip.

Wyatt soon got the upper hand when he sent Chris flying to the floor, and then subdued him by pinning him to the ground, stomach to the floor, straddling his waist and pinning his wrists behind his back with one large hand.

When Chris tried to lash out and kick him again, Wyatt tightened his grip to the point where Chris could feel his bones grinding together and he subsided with a pained gasp.

"That was a very foolish thing to do," Wyatt ground out, "What were you thinking? Do you really think you can kill me?! I'm warning you Chris, you've enjoyed cushy treatment up 'til now but did you really think you were going to make things easy for yourself by trying to kill me?!"

"It's going to be either me or you when it comes down to it, Wyatt," Chris hissed, "I chose you."

"Idiot brat!" Wyatt snapped, "How many times do I have to say that I have no intention of killing you?!"

"What you want from me is worse than death," Chris said defiantly.

Wyatt rolled his eyes, getting up and dragging Chris with him, "You can't fight your way out of this one little brother, and making me mad is not a way to do it. You've brought a lot of trouble down on your head with this little stunt. After all I can't have my soon to be consort trying to kill me, now can I?"

As he dragged Chris along with him, the dark haired witch felt a sudden surge of uncontrollable fear.

What the hell was Wyatt going to do to him now?

****

A/N: So? Please READ and REVIEW!!!


	3. Dreams and Nightmares

__

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

__

Author's Note:

Warning: This is slash people. That means male on male action. If you do not like that leave NOW. No flames accepted by homophobes after this point.

This story deals with incest, and rape. If you do not like that leave NOW. No flames accepted on the subject after this point.

Ok, then. If you're still here after that. You have been warned. Read at your own peril.

__

p.s - Thanks to all who reviewed! Your encouragement has allowed me to continue this fic.

CHAPTER THREE:

- DREAMS AND NIGHTMARES

Wyatt dragged him into the sitting room and tossed him down on the couch. With a glare that bespoke serious consequences if Chris moved, Wyatt started rifling through his potions cabinet.

Pulling out a vial of some blue potion, he approached the panicking Chris. Sitting down beside him, he held the vial out to Chris. "Take it," he demanded.

"What is it?" Chris asked nervously, not liking the look on Wyatt's face.

"Something to ensure that you are more… co-operative in future." he replied.

"No way am I taking anything like that," Chris said vehemently, "I don't trust you Wyatt."

His brother's face hardened, "You can either take it yourself Chris, or I can force you to drink it. Your choice."

Chris searched his brother's face for any hint that he was bluffing, but saw nothing. Wyatt was deadly serious. And he did not want to have to go through Wyatt's methods of 'persuasion' again.

"Fine," he snapped, taking the vial with a shaking hand, "What the tyrant demands, the tyrant gets."

Gulping back the potion, only a few seconds had passed before he clutched his head as a bout of dizziness struck. "What's happening?" he slurred, feeling his muscles turn to water.

Wyatt caught him as he slumped and leaned his dark head against his broad shoulder, while Chris nursed his light-headedness and wondered why he felt so weak all of a sudden. "Something that will keep you in line. A controlling potion. It will make sure that you can't disobey a direct order from me. It'll make you feel sick and weak for a day or so but after that, hopefully, you'll be easier to handle."

"Controlled like a slave Wyatt?" Chris mumbled, eyes drooping.

Wyatt stroked his hair tenderly, "It won't be necessary forever Chris. Once you don't need it anymore, you can take the antidote. Until then, this will stop you from performing any more assassination attempts."

"I hate you for this," Chris hissed, even as his head pounded harder and he instinctively curled into the comforting warmth of Wyatt's embrace.

Wyatt actually had the gall to laugh at him, "If that was really the case little brother, you would have done a better job of killing me. And deny it all you want, it's not going to change a thing. You're mine now."

****

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Two days later, when the potion had been fully integrated into his system, and Chris was moving under his own power again, Wyatt amply demonstrated the effectiveness of such a measure.

Looping his arms around Chris's waist, he drew the younger man back against him. "Do you enjoy my touch?" he purred into Chris's ear.

The dark haired witch gritted his teeth, "About as much as I would like being mauled by lions," he ground out.

Wyatt chuckled into his ear, "Defiant to the last Chris?" he teased, "Well, I think you're just trying to convince yourself that this is 'wrong' and therefore you don't want to like it. But that really doesn't fit into my plans. So listen carefully Chris, this is a direct order." He felt the slender body in his arms tense but continued on, "You will forget that it is supposed to be 'wrong' and enjoy my touch, is that understood?"

Involuntarily, Chris nodded, the potion exerting its influence and transforming Wyatt's previously smothering embrace into a warm and soothing one. Wyatt kissed the side of his neck, and he felt a warm flush go through him.

Apparently, Wyatt was determined to drive him insane. Chris wasn't sure how long he could last under Wyatt's powerful onslaught.

Drawing away from his brother, Wyatt grabbed Chris's hand, "Come," he said, "Now that you're less likely to try killing my staff, and by that I mean that I am ordering you not to hurt them unless you are defending yourself, it's time to get you outfitted properly."

"I'm not some little pet dog on a leash, Wyatt!" Chris snarled, snatching his hand out of his brother's, "And I don't jump when you say so!"

"That's not the way I want it either," Wyatt answered, "Chris without that famous stubbornness wouldn't be Chris at all. But neither can I let a walking time bomb masquerading as a martyred witch loose to kill off my best demons."

"Oh, because that would just be _such_ a huge loss," the dark haired witch replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Next thing you know, there'll be a society for the prevention of cruelty and vanquishing of demons."

"Chris," the elder man said patiently, for what felt to him like the hundredth time, "You are not here to be my pet, but my partner. Once you've embraced that, your restrictions will be lifted. But I know better than to let dynamite walk around unguarded. You can fight this all you want, but you know in the end that I'll win. I always do. Now, you will be the Source's consort, and his partner once you're more agreeable to the idea, and it's high time you start acting like one. Starting with the wardrobe, you just do not look intimidating in jeans yet."

"I look just fine!" Chris said defensively, "Better than your all black, grim reaper, ensemble."

"Maybe when you get older, you can pull it off Chris," Wyatt said sceptically, "But you'll need to beef up first. And until you do, then its time for you to be outfitted as is proper. No complaining."

"Why? What would you do to me if I did?" Chris challenged, "I really doubt there's much more you could do to me."

"Oh trust me little brother, there's many more ways of persuasion than you can even conceive…" Wyatt said silkily, grabbing the teen's hand, and leading the suddenly doubly wary witch away to his fate.

****

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

A week passed with little progress on either Chris or Wyatt's agendas, but then something happened that left the Source exceedingly happy.

His bounty hunters had finally captured Leo Wyatt, the Elder who dared to say that he loved him when he plotted his return to the 'light' side.

Wyatt had been eager to stop the Elder's scheming, and while he was Leo's favourite son, he didn't hold the same affection for his father. He remembered all too well where Leo's priorities had lay during his childhood, and how miserable the man had made his mother. Piper had always been furious at Leo over his treatment of his family.

Wyatt would enjoy having his revenge, and from beyond the grave, he was sure his mother would appreciate it too.

But Wyatt had plans to carry out, before that would happen. After all, he could think of few people better than Leo Wyatt to do this task….

****

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Chris had been hanging around in Wyatt's rooms, reading some books, trying to watch some television and desperately trying to forget Wyatt's teasing promise of that morning.

He _so_ did not want to know what Wyatt was truly capable of in _that_ manner. For God's sake, he was his brother! And yet, that little fact didn't seem to faze Wyatt in the least.

He had to admit that Wyatt always held the advantage though, especially since that little potion trick. Now, even his body would betray him. No powers, no ability to resist an order from Wyatt, and trapped in a demon infested building.

It was not the way he had ever envisioned his death would be like.

When people spoke of slow, torturous deaths, he was sure that they never meant being steadily driven insane by your turned evil, lunatic older brother, as he had taken over the Underworld and nearly everything else and decided that his little brother was a necessary part of his rule.

Next he would be looking for crown jewels, Chris thought sarcastically, failing to hear the soft click of the door as it opened.

The first indication he had that there was someone else in the room was when a strong hand grabbed his arm, and spun him around roughly, hefting the stunned witch off the couch and throwing him onto the floor.

Instinctively throwing out his hands to freeze the room, Chris cursed when he remembered that his powers were down for the count.

Gathering his wits, he turned slowly to look at his attacker.

Leo Wyatt, Elder, stood there, eyes dark with pure rage and hatred, and fists clenched.

Chris couldn't believe his luck, apparently he was just doomed to a never ending run of bad, atrocious and downright dangerous bad luck.

"Leo," he said, trying to sound calm, "What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded, his long time anger at his runaway father simmering underneath his skin. What he wouldn't give to have his powers back to put them on an even keel!

Leo looked at his youngest son with hatred, disgust and contempt, "I never thought you could sink any lower," the Elder said, revulsion practically dripping from his voice, "But it seems that you just had to prove me wrong. Sleeping with your brother Chris? And switching sides? Going for the maximum shock factor, are we?"

Chris dragged himself up off the ground, rising to face his enraged father, "And what would you know?" he snarled angrily, "Let me guess, you got your facts wrong again, because you charged in with no thought whatsoever?"

"Shut up!" Leo shouted, his knuckles white with the effort not to hit the dark haired teen, "You were always the one in trouble, always the one whose messes we had to clean up! Don't you even dare take that tone with me!"

"So what?" Chris said. "You're my father in name only. Basically only a sperm donor. 'Cos it was not like you were ever there, and then you have the audacity to come here and lecture me?! Wake up, Leo! It's not me that's jumped off the deep end, that spot in insanity-ville is reserved firmly for Wyatt, you know, your perfect son?"

"Wyatt is only confused!" Leo argued adamantly, still unable to believe that his son had truly turned, "And you with all your lies aren't helping him!"

"How could I, since I'm his prisoner?" Chris said bitterly, "But at least I can see what's going on, unlike some people who just want to pull the wool over their eyes!"

"Everything has always been your fault!" Leo yelled, "You were always getting involved with demons! If it hadn't been for you, Wyatt would never have met them!"

"The demons hunted me, not the other way round," Chris replied furiously, "And could you have your facts any more wrong? But then again, it was always easier to blame me for anything that went wrong, wasn't it? After all, I was only the mistake, the unexpected child, the one you never wanted. After all, who could ever compare with Wyatt? God, get a grip and hopefully, a brain. And get out!"

Leo raised his hand as if to strike the powerless Chris, but before he could two demons shimmered in and grabbed him.

Wyatt also entered, "Well, hello father," he said emotionlessly, "Spewing some bile again I see? You really need to get another hobby. But of course, sadly, it's not likely that you'll live long enough to do so."

Leo looked onto his eldest son with pained eyes, "Wyatt?" he said softly, "I know my son's in there somewhere. They're only tricking you, you're good."

Wyatt looked at the Elder with compassionless eyes, "Leo, you gave up the right to be a father a long time ago. And then you never stuck around to pick up the pieces. Now, you're abusing Chris, and trying to depose me. Sorry, but I can't allow it."

"Wyatt, what do you mean?" Leo said in confusion.

Wyatt walked over to Chris, trying to comfort his upset brother, but the witch only flinched and moved away from him, rejecting Wyatt's advances.

The Source's mouth and eyes narrowed, annoyance at Chris's reticence obvious and Leo watched the scene in disbelief, and wilful miscomprehension.

Wyatt turned back to his shocked father, and spoke, "Leo, I hope you're very uncomfortable in holding cells. Take him below," he ordered the guards.

The two demons nodded and shimmered away with their prisoner, and scarcely had they left before Wyatt advanced on Chris.

Wrapping his arms around the tense figure, he tried to soothe Chris's anger and pain, and after a moment, his previous command overrode Chris's determination not to give in, and the teen leaned against his brother.

Wyatt pressed a soft kiss onto the dark hair, and then led Chris over to the couch. "We need to talk about a few things, little bro," he said, keeping the witch close to him as he sat down. "It's time to make things official…."

****

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

__

Responses to my wonderful reviewers!!!

__

Audreythewondercat - Sorry! But school and Real Life have intruded in a big way!

__

CharmedBookworm - Why, thank you. And where did I get the idea? Well it just came to me after I read my first Wyatt/Chris fic, and then it demanded to be written.

__

DawnAurilain - thanks! And male and female good witches are just called witches regardless of gender. Evil male and female practitioners are called warlocks, again regardless of gender.

__

Faith, Love and Penny Candy - Thanks! Your comments were brill!

__

Good Witch - yeah, the next few chapters will show how Chris got to be where he was in chapter one, like requested in reviews. I decided this format was better than flashbacks.

__

Kata Malfoy - the story will progress to include Chris's escape to the past, and when Wyatt comes to retrieve him….

__

Lex - Thanks for the review! And I'm not deliberately trying to make you suffer!

__

Sarah - well, I do accept diamonds!

__

Shadow Dark Night - I so know what you mean! thanks for the review!

__

Trunks lil' sis - Thanks so much! Your review was really nice!

__

And a round of applause to:

Angel Black, CaliforniaChick, Eloise, evilgoddess1990, Kaiyote, Lynx Sark, Shadow2, Shelly, ssj, Sue, wench,


	4. Torn

****

Title: A Broken Crown

****

Author: Child of Twilight

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

****

Summary: How far will Wyatt go to get his brother back? And can Chris resist the temptation? Can he turn his back on being ruler of the Underworld alongside Wyatt and turn his brother back to good? Or will the temptation of evil make him fail?

****

Author's Note:

__

Warning: This is slash people. That means male on male action. If you do not like that leave NOW. No flames accepted by homophobes after this point.

This story deals with incest, and rape. If you do not like that leave NOW. No flames accepted on the subject after this point.

I am very sorry for the delay but circumstances intervened to make my life super-busy and stressful and this fic kind of fell by the wayside as I struggled to keep up. I humbly apologise and promise to try to do better.

****

CHAPTER FOUR:

__

TORN

__

The teen leaned against his brother. Wyatt pressed a soft kiss onto the dark hair, and then led Chris over to the couch. "We need to talk about a few things, little bro," he said, keeping the witch close to him as he sat down. "It's time to make things official…."

Shadowed green eyes rose and looked at him, "What do you mean?" Chris asked warily, tensing up.

Wyatt hushed him gently, not wanting to startle him out the door. Chris could be very hard to calm down once he got riled and his little brother hated being backed into a corner. "I think you know what I mean, Chris," he said softly, eyes intent, "It's time to make _us _official."

As he expected, Chris immediately stiffened and tried to pull away but Wyatt's firm grip held him in place. The teen shook his head in denial, "No," he whispered, "No, you can't. You can't Wyatt!"

Wyatt regretted the fear he could see in the suspiciously bright green eyes, but this was the best thing. For both of them. Not only would his own power and influence be boosted considerably, but also his reckless baby brother would finally be under his complete protection. The latter was a consideration that he gave much more thought to than Chris would ever realise.

Chris could deny it all he wanted to but deep down, he needed Wyatt. It was the way that their family worked. They were always stronger together and this way, they would be the strongest of them all. Not to mention that it would firmly dismiss all the tentative suggestions by the higher ranking demons that something be… done about the threat his little brother posed. The only other Halliwell living.

The only one who could possibly depose him.

Easily containing the struggles of the younger man, his eyes narrowed as he spotted the darkening bruise on Chris's arm. Grabbing it, despite the protests, he examined it carefully, anger burning at the thought of his dear, soon to be departed father. Letting his healing wash over Chris, he watched as the bruise disappeared before their eyes. "Better?" he asked. "He will pay for that I assure you."

Chris just looked at him, and slowly shook his head, "I just don't get you," he said, staring at the other man, "You can talk about killing people so easily and yet you still say you care for me. For crying out loud, you are plotting your own father's death! Do you have any idea how twisted this is?"

Wyatt just looped an arm around Chris's shoulders and gave him a pointed look, "I am hardly the only one to imagine doing nasty things to Leo," he said, watching Chris flush guiltily, "And no one is allowed treat you that way."

Chris grimaced, "Except for you." he muttered.

Wyatt frowned in displeasure, "Chris, I don't know what you think fighting this is going to accomplish," he said, leaning close to whisper in his ear even as Chris froze up in denial and terror, "I am not playing games with you. I will not hurt you if you stop trying to destroy everything that I have built. I want you beside me, Chris, not under me. And I know you're scared, but you have to trust me."

Green eyes flared with an angry fire, "Trust you?" Chris hissed, trying to move out of Wyatt's hold, "Trust you? The new Source of all Evil? The one who is killing the Elders? The pervert who is trying to shack up with his little brother? Or how about the murderer? The torturer? I have absolutely no reason to trust you, Source," he snarled, evading his brother's grasp.

Wyatt felt his own anger flare up at his brother's cutting words, "And you're still stuck on your misconceptions of good and evil," he said, trying to keep his voice level as he stood up. Chris immediately put the sofa between them, and he had to grit his teeth not to lose his temper, "I do recognise your dilemma and I am trying to be understanding," he continued, "But I am not about to be told off by my little brother. You have no understanding of why I do what I do."

"Then why don't you enlighten me?" Chris demanded, "Or is that against the demon code? Come on, what turned you Wyatt? What made you fall, Mr Twice Blessed? Weren't you supposed to be the strongest one, huh? What got you, Wyatt?"

"Someday, when you're ready to hear it, I'll tell you," Wyatt said, advancing on Chris, who circled around the furniture to stay out of his reach, "But for now, you're like an untamed lion roaming around and I can't allow it. You will only end up hurting yourself more than you'll hurt me. Someone has to keep you in line."

"I'll never be your slave, Wyatt." Chris hissed, eyes flashing.

Wyatt just looked at him, "If I had wanted a slave," he said dryly, "I'd be taking more advantage of that potion, wouldn't I? I would be giving you orders. Instead, being my generous self, I am giving you the chance to do things the easy way. And you keep throwing it back in my face. My patience won't last forever, Chris."

The dark-haired teen didn't care, "I will not do what you ask of me," he said firmly, holding his ground, "I can't."

Wyatt just smirked, and noticed the slight tremble in the slighter frame, "How can you when I haven't told you what I want yet?" he said, and took a step forward, grabbing his brother by the arms and surprising him with the strength of his grip.

"I want you to be my consort and in time, my equal," Wyatt said softly, his breath ghosting over Chris's face as he pulled him closer, "When you're more… amiable to the idea, you will get your powers back. But trust has to be earned Chris. You can deny it all you want but you will be mine. I think you know this."

Chris shook his head, "No…" he said and his tone was pleading, "Please, Wy…"

"Can you deny that you care for me?" Wyatt demanded, "We may have a love-hate relationship going on here but I know you care. Otherwise, you would have tried to kill me sooner. I know you feel that it's your duty to stand up for what's 'good', but it's time to put that behind us and become what we were born to be."

"Tyrants?" Chris said bitterly, "Giving out orders that kill people we were supposed to help?"

Wyatt hugged him softly, "I know it's hard Chris, but you have to trust me. I know what I'm doing." He tugged Chris's hair to get him to look at him, "I know you don't understand why, but you have to trust me. Everything will be okay, I promise."

Chris desperately wanted to believe that but he could not give in. He couldn't. Wyatt was his beloved elder brother, the one he had always looked up to. And when he turned, it had devastated him. But he couldn't turn his back on everything that he had been raised with, everything that he knew was right. Even if a growing part of him wanted to believe Wyatt, the rational side told him to be careful, that it was all a ploy.

The struggle between head and heart was clearly written on his face and Wyatt left him alone for a couple of moments to process the confusing swirl of emotions that were going through his little brother.

Chris shuddered and sighed, and most of the tension left as Wyatt soothingly rubbed circles on his back and he knew that he had won this round at least. "That's it, Chris," he coaxed, "Trust me. And everything will be okay. This is for the best."

Chris did not reply. He only closed his eyes wearily, and after a long minute he spoke, "I haven't agreed to anything." he pointed out.

"But you will," Wyatt said, "You will…"

****

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

While Chris struggled with the myriad of emotions and dilemma that his brother stirred up with such galling ease, Wyatt was not so prepared to leave things to chance.

Chris was a lot like their mother, in temperament as well as colouring. He was stubborn as a mule when he believed that he was right, and the whole concept of good and evil seemed to be stuck in his head. Wyatt would have rathered coax him round to the true way of thinking, but he simply did not have the time.

There were those that did not look on Chris joining his side with any joy. The demons distrusted him but would do what he said. He knew that only a fool would cross him. But the cursed 'light' side would not think twice of harming Chris if they thought that by doing so they could get to him or prevent the two brothers' powers from reaching their full potential. Despite what his little brother believed, the resistance could be ten times worse than his demons. They only cloaked their deeds under Gideon's favourite phrase, 'for the greater good'. Which made them much worse in his opinion. At ;east he acknowledged what he did.

And he would not allow those righteous little nuisances to destroy what he had built. Or to harm the only remaining family that he acknowledged.

No, Chris had to be brought around. For both their sakes.

Making sure that the door to the room where Chris was watching TV, was closed, he spoke, "Magic to magic, mind to mind. Plant the thoughts I want him to find. Let his dreams show him the way. Let him see the truth before they make him pay."

The strong course of magic through him let him know the spell had worked, and he knew that it would take effect that night. He had promised to tame Chris to his touch, and this was only part of it. His little brother too often underestimated him. Too many had made that mistake.

Leaving a note for Chris, he flamed out to his council.

It was time to start putting preparations in place.

****

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

****

Zzzz _DREAM _zzzzz

Chris ducked as the arcing bolts of electricity slammed into the wall where he had been. Staring at the Elder in shock, he was forced to dodge again as another round of lethal bolts was aimed in his direction. He could not understand it. He knew his father hated him, but enough to kill him? He had not thought that things were so bad.

Another one of the Elders joined in, and their voices condemned him and shook him to the core. "You should never have been born," one said sternly, face impassive, "A witch and a Whitelighter should never have been allowed to be together. The offspring was too powerful. You must die."

Cursing, Chris tried to orb out but was quickly forced back into physical form and unable to just stand there and take this abuse, he let his own powers out to match theirs.

Sending them flying with a wave of his hand, he wavered in the process of deciding to blow them up or not, but he just couldn't do it. He didn't have it in him to kill them. Especially not his own father, whatever the state of their relationship was. Cursing again, he froze them and took off, hoping to get away before he was forced to make the choice between murderer and victim.

But he had not gotten two blocks before he was confronted.

A witch he had befriended, who was pretty high up in the resistance, blocked his path along with two others. The man didn't even bother to say anything before they chucked a potion in his direction. Quick reflexes blew it up in mid-air but before he could orb out to safety, something painful burned into him from behind.

As the impact of the electricity bolts lanced through him painfully, he collapsed to the ground as enemies he never knew he had closed in around him, and before darkness closed in around him, he called out for the only one who could help, and the only one who would come….

"Wyatt!"

****

Zzz END DREAM zzzz.

"Wyatt!" he cried out, bolting upright, chest heaving for air as he desperately felt at the whole skin on his back. Whole, not charred. And not paining him either.

Beside him, his brother bolted awake at his pained cry and instantly taking in Chris's distressed state, he embraced him, holding him tight.

"Shh…" he said soothingly as he tried to calm Chris down, "It's ok… it's alright." he cooed, rubbing Chris's back softly. Eventually his brother's breathing slowed down enough for him to try to get a coherent answer out of his obviously terrified little brother. "Chris? What happened? What's wrong?" he asked with concern.

Chris looked at him, green eyes wide and haunted, but he shook his head in the negative, "I don't want to talk about it," he muttered.

But Wyatt would not let him be that easily. "Chris, I know something's upsetting you. Tell me!" he said, knowing that Chris would have to heed the command.

As expected, his brother glared at him, temper starting to surface, but the potion forced him to comply, "It was a nightmare," he said eventually, struggling to keep from saying more. Wyatt just looked at him, and Chris, too shaken to put up more than a rudimentary fight, caved. "They tried to kill me." he said at last.

"Who?" Wyatt asked softly, gently tugging Chris's head onto his chest while he comforted the younger man.

Chris closed his eyes, "Da- Leo," he said, "The Elders. Everybody."

Wyatt held back the small smile that wanted to surface. His spell had worked. And while Chris might be suffering now, in the long run, he was saving his baby brother. "Chris," he said gently, "The Elders never liked the idea of the Halliwells having kids. And especially not with a Whitelighter. And now that we're too strong for them… well, they would rather us gone. I didn't want you to find out so I never told you of their plots. I'm sorry you had to find out the hard way."

"You mean it's real?" Chris asked, looking at his elder brother, "It's really true?"

"It would not be the first time they tried it," Wyatt said grimly, "But don't let it worry you. You're with me now and I am not going to let anything happen to you."

And though he hated himself for it, Chris was reassured by that thought.

****

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Chris felt that he was losing an uphill battle.

And every day it got harder to remind himself that he was still fighting.

As much as he tried to remind himself that Wyatt was now the Source, that he had turned to evil, that he was the enemy, his heart kept overruling his head.

He had no real family left except for his brother. He was not so big a fool as to think that Leo had ever really cared for him. And the thing was, after a lifetime of being the afterthought; he could not deny that the attention reaped on him by Wyatt was appealing. Welcomed even. If only Wyatt could be content with just being brothers, Chris would probably be ok with it. But Wyatt had to always want more than he could give.

He had to constantly remind himself that he agreed with nothing Wyatt did in his quest to become world's biggest overlord but every time he reminded himself that Wyatt murdered people for a living, and now ruled the demons that he had been brought up to stop, his brother would do something nice that would make everything else seem like it had all been a bad dream.

He was good witch and Wyatt was pretty much head warlock, but though he knew he should hate him, especially for the controlling potion and for keeping him here against his will, he just couldn't do it. He knew that he was duty bound to stop him and yet he had been here for so long already without doing anything to try to accomplish that.

He just couldn't forget the older brother who had played with him when they were younger, who had always cared. Who had always noticed him, and had always been there to talk to and when he needed help. It was not something easily forgotten.

He hated feeling this conflicted. And he hated himself for being this weak. How could he be so far gone as to actually be conflicted? There had been a time where he knew that Wyatt had to be stopped at all costs.

He knew what he had to do, but every time he was near Wyatt, all thoughts of stopping the Source went out of his head. But though it was going to near kill him to try, he knew what he had to do. He loved his brother, but not in the way Wyatt wanted. And, he hoped, not enough to risk all the people that could be saved if Wyatt was deposed.

Not to mention that the very thought of what Wyatt wanted sent chills down his spine. He couldn't be that. Ever. He was not helping Wyatt to rule the underworld. And yet every time he decided to do something, his own weakness prevented him.

There could only be one solution.

He had to learn to hate Wyatt. Had to learn to hate him enough to ruin him. Or else die in the process. Because he could not keep living in this state of never ending hell. Or else he would be torn in two.

He didn't care for Wyatt in that way. He couldn't. He was his brother, for crying out loud! Anything he felt was because of that damned potion of Wyatt's. It had to be. He just couldn't believe otherwise. Those feelings were wrong with a capital 'w'. And he was not going to let Wyatt trick him into believing otherwise. He knew that his brother only cared for power; he didn't, - couldn't -, really see Chris in … that … way. It was just wrong.

Stubbornly, he held onto those beliefs and steadfastly ignored the nagging voice in the back of his mind, which pointed out that some part of him didn't really feel that way.

Because he was so not ready to face that.

****

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**__**

Response to reviewers! Thank you all!

Alienangel19852003 - thanks!

Anonymous - I'll try…

Bakuraangel - Well, if I kill Wyatt now, there goes my plot, doesn't it? And this is set before Chris went back to the past.

CaliforniaChick - I think the question is 'what is Wyatt not planning to do to Chris?'

Christina - 27 times? Wow! Thanks!

DawnAurilain - thanks for reviewing!

Eloise - then here's your requested fix! And thanks! And I don't think the dictionary considers 'official' a dirty word…

Evilgoddess1990 - thanks a lot!

Faith, Love and Penny Candy - thanks so much!

Gloria - thanks, I think. And I fully get what you mean. But then again, isn't the reason we hide behind pen names is so that we can read, write and consider things we're not supposed to? We all have to push the boundaries. After all, according to Stephen King, you have to keep the alligators fed after all. (Never mind. It was just something I read about why we always feel the need to look at 'sick' things. Very interesting btw.) About the rating issue, on this site, I can't rate it any higher. And I've put the huge warning at the top of every chapter. After that, I can't stop what people decide to do. But no, I'm not underage myself.

Good Witch - the long wait is over! And in reply to your question, no they haven't.

Jess - wow! Thanks! Thank you for all your comments! They were really encouraging!

Kali - It is always a compliment to convert someone! Thanks for your comments! I know what you mean about the pairing but I read a fic and got halfway through it before I realised that C/W meant pairing and not main characters and I accidentally got hooked. This is the result of that contemplation.

Kiki - thanks!

Lex - here's the update! Hope that satisfies!

Lynx Sark - (cringes) Yeah, I know, I suck with the updating! But I'll try to do better!

Mi-au - cool name! And thanks!

Mizunderstood writer - thanks! And your fic is great!

Sabbath - thanks! I do know what you mean. there is a severe shortage of good Charmed fics out there! And a control freak? I suppose he is. But he is an evil overlord, and Chris seems to bring out his nicer side, so I don't know. Muse hasn't decided yet apparently.

Sam - thanks a lot!

Sarah - don't worry I'm not abandoning it! Sorry about the lack of seasonal gift! But this one is in time for St Patrick's Day.

Shadow Dark Night - wow! Thanks! Your review had me blushing! Thanks!

Sue - thanks!

Susan - sadly, his life tends to be one permanent cliffhanger!

SSJ - don't fret! I'm still working on it! And let's just say that Leo is permanently blind…

Tamurl - sure! As soon as I've got time!

Thequeeneb - yep! I am definitely continuing this story!

****

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

__

A/N: Please review!


	5. Wrestling With Demons

****

Title: A Broken Crown

****

Author: Child of Twilight

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

****

Summary: How far will Wyatt go to get his brother back? And can Chris resist the temptation? Can he turn his back on being ruler of the Underworld alongside Wyatt and turn his brother back to good? Or will the temptation of evil make him fail?

****

Author's Note:

__

Warning: This is slash people. That means male on male action. If you do not like that leave NOW. No flames accepted by homophobes after this point.

This story deals with incest, and rape. If you do not like that leave NOW. No flames accepted on the subject after this point.

****

CHAPTER FIVE:

__

WRESTLING WITH DEMONS

There was only one person that could ever make him this bemused.

Wyatt studied the figure of his brother intently, trying to figure out where it had all gone wrong. For a while there, they had been making progress. Albeit slow progress. And then, out of the blue, Chris had clammed up, refusing to cooperate with him in anyway. It was frustrating. But he did have an inkling of what had caused it. If he knew Chris, and he did, he had gotten too deep under his little brother's skin for comfort. One part of him was glad that he was obviously penetrating Chris's shell; the other part was seething in frustration over the latest turn of events.

However, despite the bemused pride at his brother's strength of will, he was ever aware that time was slipping away and that Chris had to be brought round before something happened that they both would regret.

And he had to admit, that as patient as he tried to be, trying to deal with a deliberately wilful, uncooperative and downright hostile Chris was hard to take on a daily basis. He had a lovely tendency to raise one's blood pressure that way. But Wyatt knew that was what Chris wanted. He wanted to provoke him into doing something that would prove to his little brother that he was the monster he so desperately tried to believe him to be.

Well, Wyatt really didn't feel like playing along.

The potion he had administered could compel Chris to do something, but it could not change his will. And Wyatt wanted him to be truly his; in every sense of the word. He knew from the start that it would take time. After all, he had grown up with his brother's stubborn temperament. But he was also confident that, in the end, he would win. Chris had stubbornness but if there was one thing those good for nothing Elders had taught him, it was patience.

And he could be exceptionally patient when he was in pursuit of a prize of this magnitude.

He had long known that the Elders had made a fatal miscalculation. Chris had been thought by his parents and his aunts to be magically weaker than they. With Leo so caught up in his Elder duties and his unfeeling attitude towards his youngest and Piper's own frustration with the inability to pursue a normal life, young Chris had quickly learned that not only did they not want to hear about any new power, but that they did not even care.

To their eyes, Wyatt was the Twice-blessed one. Chris was just the afterthought. Not powerful enough to be important.

Yes, Wyatt knew much better. Because while the rest of his family had been too busy to listen and had been playing up Chris's weakness to the Elders, Wyatt had been his brother's confidante. Chris had cleverly been masking his true power since he was a toddler, and only Wyatt knew one tenth of what he was capable of. So when all hell had broken loose, no one had really been bothered about poor little Christopher.

To the Elders, Wyatt was the one that had to be stopped. They had never paused to consider that Chris was not only powerful but also second only to Wyatt. They had never ever considered what the two brothers could do combined. And they still didn't. Dear Leo persisted in stubborn denial and Wyatt was not yet ready to burst his bubble. At least not until Chris's power was firmly on his own side.

Chris was smart, he was powerful and he had damn good instincts. But Wyatt had the Book of Shadows, Wyatt had experience and Wyatt was stronger. In the end, he would win. But it was shaping up to be a delicious chase. And one that he would have thoroughly enjoyed if it were not for the pressing need. He would not allow the Elders to destroy the last remaining Halliwells.

And between the two of them, they could decimate all those backstabbing pacifists and end the threat once and for all.

After all, the world was about power. Those who held it, won.

And the Halliwell brothers, sons of a Charmed One and an Elder, had power in spades…

****

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Chris didn't see it coming.

He had thought that his cold and hostile attitude to Wyatt was working. He was wrong.

Flicking through a spell book because Wyatt still would not allow him near the Book of Shadows, he was so deep in a text on the currents of time and the many theories on changing them that he did not hear the soft footsteps behind him. So engrossed that he did not notice his brother's presence in the room until strong arms wrapped around his waist like bands of steel.

Stiffening immediately despite the warming effects of the potion, he remained motionless as Wyatt gently moved the book from his hands to the table. "Chris, Chris, Chris," he murmured softly, urging the young witch to stand up, "Whatever am I to do with you?"

Chris gritted his teeth at the mocking, teasing tone in his sibling's voice, "How about let me go? That could work." he suggested sardonically.

Wyatt chuckled lowly, "As amusing as your little prima donna act is, do you really think I was going to let it continue indefinitely?"

Chris closed his eyes, trying to master his fear, "Wyatt," he said quietly, his voice giving away the fear he felt, "Please… you can stop this…. You know this is wrong… We're brothers… Don't wreck all the good memories I have left of you…"

Wyatt frowned and his grip on Chris tightened, his words striking him to the core, "That stung, Chris," he said tightly, "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not going to hurt you?"

"Every day you keep me here against my will, you hurt me," Chris ground out, "Every time, you remind me of exactly what it is you want, you hurt me. Did you really think that I would ever accept this sick idea?"

Wyatt's grip tightened to the point of pain before he twisted Chris around so that they were facing each other and then he backed his brother up until he hit the furniture. When Chris felt the cold wood of the chair hit his back, his eyes widened as he studied the infuriated face of his older brother, the Source.

"You really don't get it," Wyatt said, forcing himself to keep his voice level and his temper in check, "Chris, if I simply wanted the power, I wouldn't be going to any of this bother. I would gotten what I wanted and I could have kept you in the dungeons for the rest of your life. Instead, I care for you, I look after you, I put up with all your good versus evil nonsense and you persist in throwing it back in my face. I'm done waiting, Chris. You really should have known better than to provoke me."

Chris swallowed nervously, "Wyatt… You don't want to do this." he pleaded, "It's wrong… please…."

But Wyatt would not budge, not when the fires of his temper still raged high; his brother's words had hurt him far more than he had realised. "I don't?" he said with a smirk, "But I'm so good at it…"

Chris looked into those blue eyes and could not believe what he saw there. Wyatt… wanted him. His own brother. Instantly, he panicked and tried to scramble past this seemingly new person in front of him.

He did not get far.

Wyatt seized his elbow as he tried to run and he knew that his struggles were useless against a warlock of his power. Wyatt stared at him for a long moment and Chris stared back helplessly, lost for a moment in the intent blue eyes that captured his own. With a small cry of fear, he stumbled back, trying to put some distance between them.

Wyatt advanced and Chris kept stumbling back until his back hit the wall. With a small gasp, he realised that he had backed himself into a corner and before he could try to make a break for it, Wyatt was there, blocking any hope of escape.

With sickening ease, Wyatt grabbed Chris's hands and subdued any struggle he might have made, and then he lowered his head and captured his lips with his own.

Immediately, Chris tried to get away but Wyatt's grip was tight, tight enough to leave bruises and there could be no escape. And even though he hated himself for it, the potion's effects surged through him and his head fell back under Wyatt's hungry assault.

Wyatt smiled inwardly as he watched the younger witch's reactions carefully. Chris could deny it all he wanted to, but when it came down to it, his body was beginning to recognise his ownership of it.

Pulling away, he watched as Chris's eyes fluttered open, tears of shame and repressed rage making the vibrant green orbs suspiciously bright.

Wyatt smiled and even as he leaned down for another kiss, he flamed them to his bed. The first indication Chris had of it was when he hit the bed with Wyatt's weight on top of him, his hands still pinned down and he panicked, fear and adrenaline coursing through him and making him wish desperately for his powers. Twisting and fighting unexpectedly, he tried to dislodge Wyatt but the Source would not budge.

Wyatt watched as his brother lost himself to panic but he easily handled the struggles of his younger brother. He had Chris's hands pinned down already and his legs and torso were kept still under his weight. He waited patiently until Chris began to tire himself out, until he finally stopped and lay there, panting with exertion and fear.

As soon as the fight went out of him, Wyatt bound Chris's hands magically; not trusting the younger man to not try something stupid, and he caressed the ghost white face gently. "Chris…" he said soothingly, "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you…"

"Only traumatise me for life?" Chris replied, keeping his eyes closed, "How generous of you."

Wyatt leant down and Chris shook his head in one last desperate attempt, "Wy… please.. Don't do this…."

"Sorry, Chris, but I'm afraid I can't," Wyatt whispered into his ear, "But don't worry, I promise you that you'll enjoy it. Now listen to this order, Chris, you are not going to attack me in any way and you will enjoy this…"

As he captured Chris's lips again, the younger witch's cry of 'no' was muffled as Wyatt sought to conquer both his soon to be consort's fear and his body. But Wyatt was experienced in ways that Chris was not and soon enough, the younger witch felt his own body reacting even as his mind shied away from what Wyatt was doing.

Lying helplessly under Wyatt's heavy weight, he flushed with shame as Wyatt steadily coaxed a reaction out of him. He had long noticed Wyatt's own. Wyatt drove him mad with desire, until they both couldn't take it anymore, he wondered what had he done to deserve this? And as the Source brought them both to the peaks of pleasure, tears, fiercely repressed, spilled down his cheeks.

How could Wyatt do this to him?

And what's more, how could he enjoy any of it?

****

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The next day, Wyatt found him curled up on the couch, eyes bleary and face pale, sleeping fitfully.

For a moment, he felt guilty for what he was putting his brother through, but then the rational side of his brain quickly reminded him that it was necessary. For both their survival.

He had noticed that Chris's appetite was non-existent and that his sleep was disturbed at the best of times and he regretted that. He was only trying to help them both.

Seeing Chris's brow furrow as the nightmares came again, he reached down into his pocket and blew some of the dreamless sleeping dust in Chris's face. Immediately, his brother's face relaxed into peaceful sleep and he carefully tucked a blanket in around his little brother before moving away.

A little comforting was the least that he could do for him.

****

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

But as the days passed, Wyatt felt a slow thrill go through to him as it became more and more evident. - He was getting through to Chris. It was slow, but he was getting there. And Chris didn't seem to even realise it yet.

His little brother had no idea that his big brother was now guarding his dreams and so his temper than it had ever been since their mother's death. But also, he was starting to rely on Wyatt again. Despite the incompatibility of their beliefs, Chris was starting to realise that Wyatt did not want to hurt him. And slowly, a cautious truce was being established, on the basis of Wyatt backing off.

Instead, Wyatt had switched tactics. Going for the jugular was not going to work with Chris. More subtle techniques were needed. Ever since he was little and he realised that he was only ever going to be second best in the eyes of everyone he cared for, Chris had shied away from others and their touch. But Wyatt was slowly starting to acclimatise him to strictly platonic touches. After all, Chris would have to accept them before he could ever accept anything else.

But he had also realised that the key to taming Chris had been dangling in front of him all along…

Always the second best child, second best witch, considered a mistake by his father, often overlooked by his mother, Chris wanted to be loved. And for that, he could accept a lot.

He was starting to get through to him and one day, while they were watching a movie together, he had unleashed the secret weapon. And told Chris he loved him. Stated simply and sincerely and he had saw the shock and the warmth in his little brother's eyes.

He could see the words swaying him closer to his side, preying on his affection and he regretted not saying them before. Even when they had been little boys. No one had ever really bothered to tell Chris that they cared for him.

And seeing his brother's happiness, he felt a resounding warmth in his own soul. And inwardly, he laughed at himself, who would ever have thought that the Source could be so human?

****

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

For his part, Chris, though disgusted with himself, could not deny that being with Wyatt gave him comfort. There was a certain safety in knowing that if anything came after him, big brother would be ready and waiting to annihilate it.

And for the time being, since the… incident, Wyatt had been so different. It was as if they were kids again, simply brothers. They didn't discuss the whole good versus evil problem and he never brought it up. It was weak of him, but he didn't want the delusion to end.

And a good part of him wanted it to continue on being so. To forget about the Resistance, forget about the hardship, about the demons. But the far greater part in his mind screamed at him that it was ruse. And that if he wanted this brotherly affection, then it was too late. It could only have happened before Wyatt turned.

He had no idea at the time that the idea that he would use to try to save the future had been planted then….

****

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**__**

Response to reviews!

Bakuraangel - thank you! And I'm glad you think so! Hope you got my e-mail! Because I'm up for the idea!

Eloise - wow! Thanks!

Faith Love and Penny Candy - thanks! And I do try to push boundaries wherever possible!

Gloria - thanks! And I know there are sites that allow stronger ratings. But I don't really know any good Charmed archives besides this one. And I firmly believe in hiding behind pen-names. It frees us from worrying about what we're reading or writing because no one knows the real us. And I love writing the psychological conflict with Chris. There's so much scope for it in this scenario. And I found that I like screwing with people's heads. Also, I like my baddies smart and human. So I'm glad you like my version of Wyatt. And yes, he is changing his mind. Albeit slowly. However with Chris, It's always one step forward, two steps back. I thank you for your comments, as always insightful. They are really encouraging!

Good Witch - thanks!

Lex - you weren't rushing me. All the reviews kicked my butt in gear and so I came up for air from Real Life and got working on it.

lynx sark - thank you!

mizunderstood writer - thanks so much!

Nikki14u - wow! Thanks! I'm glad that you like it!

Shadow Dark Night - thanks! What do you mean lovely? Explain to the befuddled author please.

****

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

__

A/N: please review. Btw, does anyone know any good Charmed fanfic archives or sites that have Chris or Wyatt centric fic? Because I can't seem to find any…


	6. Time's Up

****

Title: A Broken Crown

****

Author: Child of Twilight

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

****

Summary: How far will Wyatt go to get his brother back? And can Chris resist the temptation? Can he turn his back on being ruler of the Underworld alongside Wyatt and turn his brother back to good? Or will the temptation of evil make him fail?

****

Author's Note:

__

Warning: This is slash people. That means male on male action. If you do not like that leave NOW. No flames accepted by homophobes after this point.

This story deals with incest, and rape. If you do not like that leave NOW. No flames accepted on the subject after this point.

To all those that remain: - I am very sorry for the delay but circumstances intervened to make my life super-busy and stressful and this fic kind of fell by the wayside as I struggled to keep up. I humbly apologise and promise to try to do better.

****

CHAPTER SIX:

__

- TIME'S UP

It was Chris's seventeenth birthday.

Cheek pressed to the glass, hands wrapped around his drawn up knees, he stared out the window towards the bay, the ruined Golden Gate Bridge sadly dominating the image. But he took no notice of it, he had seen it too many times before. Instead, he stared at he taunting illusion of freedom. Something he could no longer have.

During the months of his captivity, Chris had developed a grudging acceptance of his fate but lately he had gotten the feeling that Wyatt was up to something. It was just the little things but it was enough to set him on edge.

His powers had still not been returned to him, and Wyatt had steadily coaxed him into accepting his touches. It was disconcerting how readily he felt comforted by Wyatt's embrace, how he looked forward to the quiet talks. He had tried to steel himself against Wyatt's tricks but his brother had proven a greater adversary than he had expected and sooner than they would ever have expected, he found himself like this.

Totally lost and with absolutely no idea what to try next.

For a little while, it had seemed like Wyatt was backing off, giving him the space he desperately needed but the reprieve didn't last long. And Wyatt had resumed his fiendishly slow assault on Chris before the younger witch had even realised that they were at war again.

And he honestly didn't even know what he wanted.

Here, with Wyatt, he bore daily witness to the utter decimation of their heritage. After all, the Halliwell name was no longer revered by good but rather feared by it. The whole order of things and Wyatt was the new de facto King, just not in the good ol' King Arthur way that their parents had expected. And he was a mostly unwilling accomplice.

Unwilling because he still didn't believe in the whole 'power is everything - there is no Good vs. Evil' spiel that Wyatt had recited so many times he nearly knew it off by heart. An accomplice because he hadn't done very much to stop him. Instead, as the world order was torn to pieces, he had remained in relative safety with his brother, the world acknowledged Evil Overlord.

And he still didn't know how to feel about that. He still loved Wyatt. He was really the only family he had left. If Wyatt had asked him to side with him, only as his brother, Chris couldn't honestly say that he wouldn't have gone to Wyatt. But of course his brother couldn't be content with just that. And his ensuing actions had tossed Chris into a maelstrom of guilt, shame, confusion and unbidden longing.

Resting his head against the window, he stared out blankly at the city. He didn't know where the hell he was supposed to go from here.

****

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

When Wyatt woke up, he didn't find Chris beside him or indeed anywhere in the room. Dressing quietly and quickly, he padded out of the bedroom, seeking his wayward little brother.

He found him curled up in the window-seat, breath misting the glass, dozing lightly. Wyatt didn't need to take a guess as to where his brother had spent most of the night. But as much as he would like to let Chris sleep on, he had a big day planned. It was Chris's seventeenth birthday, and Wyatt had decided to celebrate it by giving Chris some of the freedom he craved, before the more secret festivities to take place that night.

Whether he realised it or not, Chris had a big night ahead of him. It was time for him to take his place beside him once and for all. But before he let Chris know about his plans, it was time to have some fun.

Shaking his little brother's shoulder, he said warmly, "Come on Chris, wake up."

Sleepy green eyes blinked up at him, "Wyatt?" he mumbled, stretching slightly, "What do you want?"

"Just thought it was past time the birthday boy was up," Wyatt said lightly.

Chris carefully didn't look at him. - That creepy feeling that something was looming had come back again. "Why bother?" he said flatly, "You know I don't like it."

"You used to," his brother reminded him softly.

Chris flinched in remembrance, "Yeah, well that was before," he muttered, "Aren't you the one always telling me that it's a whole new world?"

Wyatt moved Chris's legs out of the way and sat down beside him, drawing him close with an arm around his shoulders, "It wasn't your fault, Chris," he said softly, "There was nothing you could have done."

"Except heal her." Chris said darkly, expression stony, "Just that little thing."

Wyatt's grip on him tightened, "Well, blame Leo for that, and the rest of those damn Elders. They made sure you never learned to do it. Guess they didn't want a half-Elder running around with their powers. But none of that was your fault Chris. And now, you don't have to worry about losing anyone again. I'll make sure of it."

Chris didn't answer and so Wyatt, determinedly cheerful, just smiled at him. "I've got a surprise for you anyway," he said, and changing his brother's attire out of his sleepwear, he orbed them out, foregoing flaming in favour of Chris's favoured means of travel.

They reappeared on a deserted beachfront, in front of the pounding ocean. After a second of shocked silence, Chris looked up at Wyatt as if to ascertain that the Source really had meant to bring them here.

Wyatt smiled at him and gave him a playful nudge, "A birthday present," he said cheerfully, "The whole beach is yours to roam for the morning. I thought you'd enjoy it. Happy birthday Chris."

Chris was shocked by his brother's thoughtfulness but the lure of his first taste of freedom in a year swiftly replaced it with fast-growing elation.

Spontaneously hugging a very surprised Wyatt, he dashed off in a run, revelling in the feel of the air on his face and the freedom to do what he liked without demon bodyguards trailing him.

Sitting down on the beach, Wyatt looked on indulgently at his brother's antics.

It felt surprisingly good to see Chris so happy.

****

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

By the time they arrived back at Wyatt's manor, both were drenched from repeated dunkings into the sea and sand clung to them everywhere. Giggling at the all too fearsome Source's annoyed expression as sand and saltwater dropped onto his pristine floor, and scowling as gritty sand cropped up in the most unexpected places, Chris was surprised to feel so… so normal.

The morning had been fun, - more fun than he could remember having since… since the Event. And after he had coaxed Wyatt into losing the formidable façade of the ruler and join in the fun after getting him with an improvised ball of sand.

Breathless and exhausted, he flopped into the nearest chair, ignoring Wyatt's mock glare, and just enjoyed the good feelings before the tension that always seemed to exist these days could creep back in.

****

zzzzz

Seeing Chris's indifference to their currently waterlogged state, Wyatt sighed and with a wave of his hand, restored them both back to their original immaculate state.

Nudging Chris to scoot over, he too plopped onto the sofa, relishing the chance to just relax. But as much as he would have enjoyed just doing nothing and riding out the euphoria of the morning, he was ever aware of the things that needed to be done to ensure that tonight's ceremonies went off without a hitch.

Subtly orbing the potion he needed into his jacket pocket, Wyatt forced himself to ruin the mood and turn to face Chris. His little brother looked at him from under heavy eyelids, one eyebrow arching at his expression, "What?" he said when Wyatt did nothing but look at him.

"Chris, we need to talk." Wyatt regretted the words almost as soon as he said them, seeing the stony mask instantly come down over Chris's features. Chris had heard that tone too many times to do otherwise.

Wyatt persevered nonetheless, "Chris, I'm not going to sugarcoat this. You've known you were going to be my consort for a long time now. I'm only making it official. Your coronation will be soon. Now I need to know whether you're going to cooperate?"

Slits of bright green fire bored into him, "Not a chance," Chris hissed, "I remember what happened to Aunt Phoebe after her time as Queen of the Underworld. No way Wyatt. I've put up with a lot from you, but not that."

Wyatt forced himself to keep calm, "**You've** put up with a lot?" he repeated warningly, "What about your temper tantrums? Your escape attempts? Your moods? Do you still think that this is some sort of cosmic joke? What do I have to do to prove to you that I care for you? When are you finally going to accept this?"

Chris didn't waver, "I'm your brother Wyatt. And I still haven't forgotten the things that mom thought us. You know? Right from wrong?"

"There is nothing 'wrong' in all this!" Wyatt exclaimed, "When will you get that through your head!" He was beyond frustrated. He knew that Chris was going to make this hard but he had thought that he had made more progress than this. And he couldn't afford to wait any longer. He had already waited as long as he dared.

The Elders were plotting again.

And while he could defend himself against whatever they had planned, they did know he had a weakness. And his name was Chris. His half-Elder brother. He wouldn't put anything past those idiots. After all, convictions were more dangerous than anything. And to protect them both, it meant that the timetable had to be stepped up. He couldn't afford to wait for Chris any longer.

"Chris," he began patiently, "This has to be done. You don't understand… The Elders are…"

"I don't care about the Elders!" Chris snapped, standing up and beginning to pace the room, "Goddamn it Wyatt! This is my life! And for the last year, you've been running it! I've never had a say in anything! And you expect me to just roll over and join your little demon gang! Well, I won't! Do you hear that! I won't!"

Seeing his brother's tightly clenched fists and white face, Wyatt rose to his feet and tried to slowly approach him, but Chris was having none of it. "I won't do it!" he cried, eyes wide and frantic as he registered the implications of what Wyatt wanted. Once the Source's consort, there would only be one way out - and that was when one of them died. And stayed dead.

Seeing Wyatt approach, he gave in to instinct and made a break for the door. He had just jerked the handle open when strong arms wrapped around his waist, grabbing him securely from behind and wrenching him back. He struggled desperately, trying to land a hit on Wyatt but his brother just dodged and dragging Chris away from the door, whispered a spell that caused the fight to drain out of Chris's limbs, allowing Wyatt to drag him over to the couch but the inertia didn't last long enough for Wyatt's purpose and Chris surged to life again as energy started flooding back through him, causing him to fight fiercely in Wyatt's grip.

The next thing Chris felt was a sharp sting in his arm and his head whipped around to see Wyatt remove a small syringe from his flesh. "What did you do!" he demanded.

Wyatt just pinned his arms to his side, containing his struggles as he waited for the potion to take effect on the furious witch. When Chris suddenly stopped struggling and his head lolled back onto Wyatt's shoulder, the elder man felt that it was safe to release Chris from the tight grip and he helped the witch onto the couch.

Chris glared at him and repeated his question, "What. Did. You. Do?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"I know you," Wyatt said bluntly, "And you were in no mood to cooperate. So this is to ensure you don't decide to run out on me during the ceremony. Whether you believe me or not, this is for your own protection Chris. Trust me. In the long run, you'll thank me for it."

Wyatt orbed Chris over to the bed and tucked him in under the covers, "I'll wake you up when its time to get ready," he said softly, "Now sleep." Against his will Chris followed Wyatt's command and his eyes fluttered closed.

He was soon too deeply asleep to notice the look of regret on his brother's face.

****

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**__**

Response to reviews!

Akuma Memento Mori - thank you! No, it isn't the reason Wyatt turned. That was something more complex, to be explained as this fic progresses.

Candy Caine - thank you for the review!

Charlotte - yes, there is definitely more.

Eloise - sorry, did you give me a link in your review? Because I think the site ate it. If you could give it again, with gaps so the site will take it, I would be very grateful. Thanks for your review!

Endoh Chiaki - Killing you? How?

Ennui deMorte - thanks so much! And I figured that Chris had to be more powerful than he let on. I mean, Wyatt was the son of a Charmed One and a Whitelighter. Chris was the son of a Charmed One and an Elder. At the very least, he should have been able to fry people like Leo did. And on the show, we see him as very self-sufficient. I mean, he did come back every time they yelled at him, chucked him out of the house, threatened to kill him… etc… That either means he had to be used to it already or made of really stern stuff. And I never thought of Wyatt as entirely evil. After all, he sent Bianca to retrieve Chris not kill him outright. That showed he cared somewhat. And after seeing that it was an Elder who tried to kill him when he was little, it would have become more and more obvious to Wyatt as he was growing up was that he couldn't trust them. And yes, it should be interesting to see if Chris's stubbornness can outmatch Wyatt's resolve.

Fiery Pheonix - thank you so much! Any plans about killing Wyatt shall remain undisclosed, but let's just say that Chris isn't going to make things easy. And Wyatt is **not **going to give up.

FightingDestiny - thanks! And I kind of figured that he had to be since Chris hated him so much in season 6.

Gloria - Really? I never knew! What's your pen-name then! Also, who is Grumpy writer? Are they on this site? Because I tried to find them and I couldn't. If you could give me a link, that would be so great! Thanks so much for reviewing! Your compliments always bring a smile to my face! And yes, I love writing about the brothers' little power struggle. The rape scene was really only a prelude to this chapter though… and I like smart Wyatt. Obviously, you can't become and stay ruler of the world without having a lot of intelligence. Poor Elders…. And I like a little psychological warfare, and considering that I've never taken psychology, I think I'm doing okay at it! Again, thank you!

Good Witch - thanks again! Your comments are always encouraging!

Keira - Thank you!

Lex - thank you! And I never thought that Wyatt was ever 'Evil' Evil. He turned his back on the side of good, but he's not totally evil because of it. Due to that ambiguity, that shade of grey, I think that he can love, but God help anyone who crosses his path.

Martina G - thank you for reviewing! And there are lots of things in fanfiction that are not and will probably never be on the show. The only problem is to search through the ok-good ones to find the ones that are brilliant.

Midnite-magic - Thanks a lot!

mizunderstood writer - thanks anyway!

Night-Owl-123 - Well, I did try…

Nikki4u - thank you! And please, keep with the updates on all of your fics!

Puffin - thanks a lot!

Sarah - thank you for the compliment!

Shadow Dark Night - unnaturally high expectations? And perchance, what are they? You got me curious now.

Ssj- thank you for all your comments! They were so encouraging!

Sue - thanks! And yes here's the update!

Winterwinds - Thank you very much!

****

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

__

A/N: Please review and feed the author!


End file.
